


The muffin girl

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Victor meet for the first time. You are very shy and Victor finds it adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The muffin girl

Victor didn`t have a lot of guilty pleasures in his life, the only thing really, was the fact that he loved muffins. He went to the same bakery every day, the one he found to have the best fucking muffins in all of Gotham. And being the man that he was, the owner had…gladly been persuaded to give him the muffins for free. Today was like any other day, after finishing a hit for Penguin, he as usual, had the craving for muffins. Killing always increased his appetite for sweet things. Standing outside the bakery, he opened the door and went inside

As the first day on your new job, it had gone quite well. Standing behind the counter of the bakery, taking orders wasn`t that hard. People had been nice and patient with you as you struggle to count the money so they would get the right amount of change back. You really didn`t want to screw up on the first day. As the place now where empty for the moment, you took that time to crouch behind the counter and fill it up with fresh muffins. That’s when you heard the doorbell and the footsteps of a new customer walk in. While you filled up with the last muffins you said, “Sorry, I`ll be with you in just a moment.” When you finished you stood up, “There, now how can I help…”Looking up in the blackest pair of eyes you ever seen, your words stopped in mid-sentence. All you could do was staring at the bald man in front of you. He was all dressed in black and you noticed the two guns in the holsters on his hips. He kept staring back at you and you felt the slow burn of a blush appearing on your face. "Well aren`t you just an adorable little sweet thing", Victor thought and a little smug smile crawled over his lips. "It sure would be fun to mess around with you a little bit."

“Hello,” the man in front of you finally spoke with a low smooth voice. His eyes lingered over your body, slowly observing the womanly curves covered by the tight skirt and blouse you wore and he gave his lips a little lick with his tongue. It felt like time stopped around you and you stood there with his eyes ogling your body up and down. The burn in your face heated like a flame and you knew you probably were redder than a tomato right now. This man intimidated you just by his presence, he made you shy and feeling awkward about yourself. Usually you had no problem talking to people, but this man…did something to you. "Mmm, so easy. This will be delicious indeed," Victor mused.

“I would like to by some muffins please.” His voice made the time move again and with nothing than a mere whisper you answered, “Y…es of course. Which kind?” Staring down at you, Victor had too much fun teasing you. “What!” Startled by his shout you jolted and got, if it were possible, even redder. As you struggled to regain your voice, you gulped hard and said once more, this time with a stronger voice, “Which kind?” The man kept staring at you. Does he ever blink? you thought. He started slowly examining the muffins behind the counter, as if he were calculating which one tasted the best. “Four Blueberries,” was the only thing he said. With trembling hands, you took a small paper bag and put four blueberry muffins inside. Victor studied your trembling moves with amusement, it was just so delightful to watch you shake like a quivering mess under his gaze alone. Imagine what a kiss and a touch would do to you…

You finished up and reached over the counter to give him the paper bag. As he took it from you, his fingers lightly graced against your and electrifying sparks shot through your fingers and down your body leaving you with an ache between your legs. From your dilated pupils he knew what was happening to your body and he smirked. He had you now, wrapped around his little finger and he would come back, teasing you relentless. Until your shy little manners disappeared and he would have that sweet little body of yours, fucking you until you screamed his name in pleasure.

With that thought he grabbed the bag from your hand and turned around to walk away. “Excuse me, you have to pay for that!” your voice stronger now as you were surprised by him walking away without paying. He stopped and turned around with a small smile, “I don`t have to pay, little girl.” And then he just left leaving you gaping after him in shock. Who the hell does he think he is?”

Next day came and you dreaded for the time he would come back, you knew he would because after you complained to your boss about this very rude customer, he told you who he was. Victor Zsasz, an assassin working for The Penguin, King of Gotham. You felt your blood disappear from your face in in shock of realizing you had been alone with an assassin. And the way he had made you feel, the way he affected you just by a light touch of his fingers, it appalled you. Every time the doorbell rang your body jerked in fear of it being him returning to by another muffin. Then the moment came as you stood with your back against the door, so busy packing some cinnamon buns for a customer, that you didn`t react to the bell this time. “Here you go,” you said while turning around to face the male customer. The man smiled back at you, but your smiled disappeared when you saw Victor standing behind him, staring intensely at you and once again you felt that wretched blush return. You mentally cursed yourself as the man in front of you paid and left, leaving you yet again, alone with this man. Damn, why does the whole world seem to vanish from the face of the world as this man enters a room?

“Hello again,” Victor said, “I really would like to by some more muffins from you.” You smiled shyly at him, your lip quivered a bit and your eyes fluttered. 

“Of course, Mr. Zsasz.”

“You know who I am?”

“Yes,” you whispered. 

Victor smiled and stepped closer to the counter and leaned his arm on top of it and his closeness made your blush deeper. “No need to be afraid, you know I am an assassin, I only kill if I get the order from the one who pays me.” Your eyes fluttered again and you let out a nervous little giggle. No that is just simply adorable, Victor thought, his mind already set to a more pleasurable state. Victor looked around, 

“Now tell me little girl, are you all alone here?” Confused by his question you frowned at him, “Y…es, my boss is out for lunch a…and the bakers have all left for today.” 

With a low groan Victor walked past the counter and back behind the counter to stay right in front of you. As the world went by in slow motion when he walked towards you, all you heard was the echo of his combat boots against the hard floor tiles. When he stopped in front of you and looked down with lustful eyes into yours, you could only stare hypnotized back at him, the feeling of the world slowly spinning around you. You were left for words, you didn`t even question what he was doing there, being behind the counter with you. Suddenly his lips was on yours and you didn`t protest. You wanted it even, deep inside you had longed for it ever since your first layed your eyes on him yesterday. Locking your arms around his neck, you moaned into his mouth and he gave you a satisfied grunt deep within his chest. Pulling himself from your sweet taste, he grabbed your arm and forced you inside the kitchen behind the counter.

Inside the kitchen he found the nearest counter and lifted you up, sitting on it. He teared of your blouse to expose your bra, his roughness aroused you and you didn`t think anymore, not about the fact that you were about to have sex with a complete stranger and not on the fact that he was a deadly assassin. All you felt was how much you wanted him, how much your body craved for him to ravish you, to fill you to the very core. 

“Fuck me already!” you grunted and Victor smirked, yes, your shyness was definitely gone now! No time for niceness or foreplay, Victor lifted your ass and swiftly removed your skirt and panties in one motion. Then he pulled down his slacks and boxers and positioned himself between your legs. You locked your legs around his waist and Victor could feel your arousal as his throbbing cock as he searched for your entrance. As soon as he felt it, he slammed into you and you cried out, both in pain and pleasure. 

“So wet for me already little girl, you are just a little slut, aren`t you?” he husked while thrusting rapidly inside you. His words turned you on even more, made you clench around him, getting close to your orgasm. 

“Aren`t you?” he grunted. 

“Yes, yes I am,” you panted.

“What are you?” 

So close…so close now…

“A s…slut…shit Victor I`m gonna cum!” Victor quickened his pace, thrusted hard and deep inside you, hitting your sweet spot.

“Then come for me…scream my fucking name, you slut!” That was it, your walls tighten around him and you milked him for everything you were worth. Victor pulled out and pumped his cock a few times before he groaned and came all over your belly. Panting you layed back and rested your head on the counter. Victor quickly regained his posture, his boxers and slacks already put back on. He grabbed som tissue paper and wetted it with water and gently started to clean of his cum on your belly. His gentleness made you blush again, you didn`t think he had it in him to be so loving. When he finished he help you down and even helped you get into your panties and put your skirt back on. Once again he lifted you up onto the counter and drew you close to him, your legs around his hips. Still you blushed, the shy girls returned as the passion had subsided and left you whit a mix of emotions inside you. Victor smiled at you, this time it was a warm smile that filled your heart with joy, 

“You know little girl, that blush you have is so fucking adorable,” he whispered and leaned in to give you a gentle kiss.


End file.
